


The Sweetest Thing is You

by RecycIedTrash



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Asexual Character, Asexual Kagami Taiga, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, rated for language, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecycIedTrash/pseuds/RecycIedTrash
Summary: Kagami wanted to surprise his boyfriends with a sweet Valentine's Day breakfast.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Sweetest Thing is You

In a rather amazing feat, Kagami is awake well before both of his boyfriends and did not even wake them up getting out of bed. Which was a challenge to say the least. While he was not sleeping in between them this time, Kuroko, who was in the middle, is a light sleeper so Kagami had to pull an Indiana Jones level replacement tactic by subtly shoving a pillow into Kuroko’s arms after he slipped away. To Kagami’s surprise, it was Aomine, whose arm was draped over Kuroko’s waist, who grumbled in his sleep and pulled Kuroko closer. Kuroko, upon feeling this, turned over and released the pillow in favor of snuggling closer to Aomine. Kagami smiled softly, proud of himself for not waking either of them up and because he was so helplessly in love with those two.

Kagami snuck out of the bedroom and closed the door quietly before making his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash cold water onto his face. Now more awake, he crept to the kitchen and washed his hands and donned a pink apron Aomine had bought him as a joke. Kagami had reflexively taken offense to it but he still cherished it since it was a gift from Aomine and he made a point to wear it while Aomine was home to see. When Kuroko had seen it, all he said was “cute” before taking a picture of Kagami wearing it. Kagami still is not quite sure what possessed Aomine to get it for him since it was adorned with pink and white checkers along the edges, embroidered flowers, strawberries, and a pink cow saying, “Moo ichigo!” which is an Izuki-senpai level shitty pun. When he said so, Kuroko smiled thoughtfully and sent the photo to said senpai and asked him to rate the pun. Izuki-senpai had gotten back to him saying it was “Dairy good!”

Apron securely tied behind his back and hands cleaned, Kagami starts pulling ingredients from the refrigerator and getting mixing bowls and frying pans down from the shelves as quietly as possible. He checks the time to gauge how much he could feasibly get done before both Kuroko and Aomine woke up and deems it enough time. So, he stops thinking and gets cooking.

* * *

Kagami steps back admiring his handiwork, thoroughly proud of himself, and he quickly takes a photo of it. He was glad he had time to also make coffees for Aomine and Kuroko too. The bedroom door clicks open and Kagami turns to see who was awake first and sees that it is, of course, Kuroko. Kagami grabs a plate of what he made and a fresh cup of coffee with some latte art. He strides over to Kuroko and places the plate of food into Kuroko’s hands and a quick kiss to the top of his horrible bedhead before the smaller man can react.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kuroko,” Kagami whispers. He pulls back to look at Kuroko and sees him slowly register that there is food in his hands, Kagami just kissed his head, and the fact that Kagami is awake before him. Kuroko’s eyes soften and a blush creeps onto his pale cheeks. Kagami then places the coffee he made Kuroko onto the table and retreats back to the kitchen to clean up his mess. Kuroko, still in a mild daze, shuffles to the table where his coffee is waiting for him and puts the plate down to properly look at it.

“Thank you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says breathlessly. The plate handed to him has a single, pink soufflé pancake with a smaller pancake in the shape of a heart on top of a bed of whipped cream. Cut strawberries adorn the cream that all look like perfect hearts. Vanilla frosting is drizzled over everything very artistically. Kuroko is speechless. He slowly reaches to pick up the cup of coffee and brings it to his lips. His eyes shoot wide open when the flavors dance over his tongue. Kagami had made him a vanilla cappuccino. The latte art, which Kuroko has artfully kept in one piece, is a rather crude drawing of Nigou but it still makes Kuroko smile.

“Kagami-kun, I don’t think I’ll be able to finish all of this. You’ve given me quite an imbalanced meal, it’s all sugar,” Kuroko teases as he takes another sip of his coffee. Kagami huffs as he washes the dishes.

“You guys are so loud, what the fuck are you doing?” Aomine drawls as he emerges from the bedroom scratching his stomach under his sleep shirt. He pauses and blearily sniffs the air. “And why does it smell so sweet in here?” Kagami scoffs at him as he stops doing the dishes and dries his hands on the dishtowel. He then grabs a plate with three pink soufflé pancakes with a similar decoration as Kuroko’s plate except it had chocolate syrup drizzled on top instead of vanilla syrup. Kagami grabs in his other hand a mug of a regular cappuccino with an attempted latte art of hearts. With both items acquired, Kagami strides over to Aomine and hands them off to his confused boyfriend.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Ahomine,” Kagami says with a smirk, giving him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the bedroom to get ready for work. Aomine’s eyes widen and he blushes from both the breakfast gift and for the kiss.

“Shut up, Bakagami. Does this mean you’re the girl in our relationship?” Aomine retorts jokingly as he sits down next to Kuroko at the table. Kagami reappears from the doorway already pretty much dressed for work at the fire station.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kagami demands rather defensively. Aomine rolls his eyes.

“Usually girls give gifts to their crushes on Valentine’s Day. Their crushes, usually boys, reciprocate and give gifts back to them White Day, which is March 14th,” Kuroko explains. Kagami makes a face before going back into the living room.

“Huh, back in America, it didn’t matter what gender you were or if you were even dating to give gifts on Valentine’s Day,” Kagami replies, scratching his cheek. Kuroko smiles at him over his coffee.

“I like your way of celebrating Valentine’s Day, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says.

“I’m gonna stick to the way we do it here,” Aomine grumbles through a mouthful of pancake.

“Only because Aomine-kun isn’t prepared at all,” Kuroko teases. Aomine almost chokes on his food.

“T-Tetsu!” Aomine splutters guiltily after he gulps down his coffee. He does not meet either Kuroko’s or Kagami’s eyes. Kagami’s gaze softens now that he fully understands Aomine’s behavior from earlier. He laughs and fishes a paper bag with hearts out of one of the cupboards.

“Figures you’d need a whole month to give a gift back to me,” Kagami taunts as he drops the bag into Aomine’s lap. Aomine curses to himself before opening the bag and seeing a few magazines with Mai-chan on them. “These outta give you some ideas for something,” Kagami challenges with a light blush tingeing his cheeks. He walks over to Kuroko to give him a farewell kiss on the lips before moving onto Aomine to give him his.

“Thanks. For everything,” Aomine says awkwardly. Kagami flashes him a smile before slipping his shoes on and opening the front door to leave for work.

“See you after my shift ends. Hope you both have good days at work,” Kagami says as he closes the door. Kuroko and Aomine turn to look at each other and sigh in tandem.

“He’s too fuckin’ sweet,” Aomine groans as he puts his head in his hands. Kuroko chuckles and reaches over to put a hand over one of Aomine’s.

“Yes, he is, but we love that about him,” Kuroko replies softly. Aomine takes Kuroko’s hand and kisses it lightly before pressing it against his cheek.

“Yeah, we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a little something for Valentine's Day. This super wasn't beta'd. I literally whipped it together a little this morning and, like, two hours ago.  
> "Moo ichigou" pun explained:  
> I thought of the phrase "Mou ichidou", meaning "one more time". Moo, being the noise a cow makes and "ichigo" meaning "strawberry". I thought of the "one more time" pun as a sort of sweet motivational thing to put on an apron since with cooking things tend to get messy or go wrong so you just have to try again to get it right.
> 
> I also drew some art to go with this fic!  
> https://recyciedtrash.tumblr.com/post/643154633636839424/happy-valentines-day-from-the-tiger-to-his
> 
> If you want me to tag something I have not tagged already, please let me know and I will tag such said thing.  
> This was not beta'd so I apologize if there are any mistakes.  
> Comments greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
